The present invention relates to lighting devices, particularly to a versatile lighting device, and more particularly to a versatile lighting device for art gallery, display and decorative lighting applications.
Picture lights and display lights have been widely used in public establishments (e.g., galleries and museums) to illuminate paintings, artifacts and architectural details for enhanced visual effects. Recently, these lighting devices are slowly making their way into private homes. Many people attempt to make their homes appear warmer and more attractive by installing what used to be considered professional lighting fixtures. Private individuals may also have the need to showcase a wide range of possessions, such as paintings, prints, photographs, awards, artifacts, plants, flowers, and aquariums. A variety of decorative lighting devices have been designed and marketed for these purposes. The known types of decorative lighting devices have at least the following drawbacks.
A major portion of known lighting devices are powered by so-called household or conventional electric grid power sources. They are either required to be hard-wired to household electric lines or include power cords to be plugged into electric sockets. It is usually costly or at least troublesome to route and conceal the unsightly electric wires or power cords. Although a few battery-powered lighting devices have been proposed, they have not been commercially successful due to poor light quality (often linked to power constraints), short battery life, and the inconvenience of battery replacement or recharge.
Existing decorative lighting devices typically tend to be obtrusive and lack flexibility or versatility. Once installed in a ceiling or on a wall, they cannot easily be moved to a different location without extensive reinstallation or rewiring. The light intensities are usually fixed or not easily adjustable. Typically, the light beams, with respect to focus and direction, can only be adjusted manually, which may be cumbersome and even unsafe, since many decorative lighting devices are installed in hard-to-reach places.
Still further, many decorative lighting devices are designed and/or installed in an obtrusive fashion. When a picture light or display light is implemented, it is desirable to draw attention to the painting or artifact that is on display, not the light source. Preferably, the light itself should be hidden or invisible, or at least unobtrusive and unnoticed. Currently, very few ceiling-mountable or wall-mountable decorative lights meet this requirement. Recessed lighting may partially solve this problem, but the installation involves creating openings in a wall or ceiling, which is not always feasible.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a more efficient solution for decorative lighting.